To No End?
by Devlinn Reiko
Summary: Yaoi. OzumaxTyson. My first time writing this pairing. : Ozuma has just been defeated, by no other than Tyson, whom is now on the run. Will he find safety with Ozuma? Or wll he be led towards another deadend of traps? Read and Review PLZ Chapter 2 up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.  
  
Okay, this is my first time writing this pairing. It's still a little strange, but I'll get use to it.  
  
Okay, I was asked to write this fic by White Dragon, so this fanfic is dedicated to White Dragon.  
  
Here you go! Enjoy!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All those years he was training for something that was the total opposite. He never thought he would actually rebel against his teachings and let that blader have his token. Too many years of rugged training put down the drain for nothing. All because that blader had strength and a lucky streak. He didn't know how that boy became like that, but it was another thing to admire. His determination made him stick out above the others.  
  
Ozuma kicked a few rocks that were in his way. He wasn't so determined to defeat Tyson and so sure that he would. He brought his blade out of his pocket and stared at it. 'Flash Leopard, why did he win? You cold have beaten him, just like the others? Why did you lose?' Ozuma silently asked. The bit-beast flashed before becoming dull. Putting Flash Leopard back into his pocket, Ozuma slipped out of his village and out into the terrain beyond. Ozuma wandered farther and farther, not caring nor noticing that the heavens above began to darken. Soon, crystal tears began to fall from the sky, touching everything in their paths.  
  
Ozuma paid no heed to this and continue to sulk through the damp and soggy fields. Coming to a rock side cliff, he stared up into the abyss above. He squinted and something caught his eye. A flash of read and yellow flickered in the distances. Having nothing else to do in this dreary weather, Ozuma took the challenge of climbing up the slippery side to see what was up above. He hands and feet slipped a few times, causing him to receive a few minor cuts along his body.  
  
Finally after a grueling fifteen minutes, he reached the top. He stood up shakily and stared around. Whatever was there, wasn't there anymore. Sighing he turned around when he noticed a trail of red faintly leading into the bushes that encircled the cliff. Following the trail he went over to the bush. Peering over the bush a gasp was caught in his mouth. The very boy that he was despising earlier lay at his feet. The red baseball cap was no more and a mass of navy blue hair lay messily across the muddy surface. The clothes on the body had tears and rips, and where splattered with blood. Ozuma jumped over the bush and squatted over the figure. Slowly and carefully he rolled the body over to gasp again. Finding his voice he quietly called out the name. " Tyson."  
  
Tyson, who now faced up towards the heavens, began to stir because of the feeling of raindrops on his face. His eyes opened to reveal dull navy blue ones, staring into the abyss. They slowly flickered around the surroundings before landing upon the figure of Ozuma. Tyson took in the appeareance of Ozuma's black and red streaked hair, which was now hanging limply. He moved his eyes down, only to stare into jade enigmatic ones. His eyes widened slightly after hearing the voice call out his name. He reached out and whispered, Help.....Ozuma....please." He world faded to darkness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay I know this was short, but my brain was on empty.  
  
A/N Anyway, I've updated a few of my fics! It's What I Want, Where Has My Heart Gone? , and Feelings Progress. 


	2. Nursing a Dragon

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.  
  
Okay back to writing. Another short chapter and I know I said it was going to be longer, but I haven't had to time. My ISU that was due today nearly killed me.  
  
Anyway on with chapter two!  
  
**********************************  
  
**********************************  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Despite the rain Ozuma still managed to carry Tyson in secretively into this village. The presence of Tyson would threaten the elders and also they would take the advantage of stealing Dragoon if they managed to find it on Tyson.  
  
Ozuma slid in threw an opening in the back of the hut, slowly dragging the slightly taller boy in after. He then settled Tyson down onto a floor mat and started to dry Tyson off. His clothes were shredded and some pieces of cloth were beginning to stick to some already mending wounds. He tore the shirt were it was loose and then grabbed a dagger to help him pick out the pieces that were stuck.  
  
Slowly he picked away the pieces trying his hardest to ignore the smell that seemed to surround the atmosphere. The floor beneath him was beginning to cover in fresh blood from the wounds that had the pieces of cloth in them as the battered skin was poked and stretched and sometimes ripped where it was difficult. Ozuma at most times had a hard time trying not to hurl on top of Tyson, which would only leave the acids from his stomach to burn at Tyson's open wounds.  
  
He was disgusted and nervous at what he was doing. He feared that with all the crimson blood that leaked out of Tyson that he would be sure to be dead. He glanced at Tyson's face every now and then watching the face stretch and strain with pain. He turned his head back to his work wincing at the sight. He had managed to remove all the stuck pieces but only ended making a bigger mess.  
  
He winced when he saw the one wound on Tyson's shoulder. It was an older one that has green pus leaking out of it. The sight itself was enough. He knew what he had to do but wasn't willing to do it. Seeing as he had no choice, he reached into his pocket and drew out a lighter and began to run the flame up and down the dagger. When it was hot enough he brought down the dagger and slowly began to cut the infected skin away. The smell of burning flesh soon filled the hut and he had to hold his breath as the smell found its way around the entire area. Grabbing a cloth he folded it a few times so that he wouldn't feel the wet and slimly pus soak through the cloth and onto his fingers.  
  
Tossing the dagger aside he quickly covered to wound hoping that he wouldn't have to do that again. After he had cleaned the wounds, he began to bandage them. When he was done Tyson's arms and torso was similar to that of a mummy's. He then dragged Tyson over to the side of the tent. Laying him down Ozuma went back the blood soaked mat and put it in a bag, reminding himself to burn it when he was finished. He then went to clean himself up.  
  
When he came back from burning the bag and contents Ozuma was greeted by the rustling of sheets and slight moans of pain. Glancing over at Tyson he noticed that the boy was tossing obvious under the control of a nightmare. Walking quickly over to him he noticed that blood at leaked through the bandages. Whimpers of pains and mumbles leaked out through Tyson's mouth. He placed a hand on Tyson's arm where it was not injured. He gently shook his arm trying to get him to wake him up. " Tyson. Come on wake up. It's not real. Come on Tyson." Slowly navy blue eyes opened slightly squinting in the darkness. They met with jade ones before falling back into the nightmare.  
  
Ozuma sighed knowing well that Tyson wasn't going to be waking up any time soon. He moved so that his back was against the side. Outside the storm increased, the rage and confusion of the storm mirrored by the torment and pain of the two boys below.  
  
************************  
  
************************  
  
Yes I know short and maybe a bit gory, but have you have seen these wounds. They are not pretty! Anyway, I'll update soon.  
  
Please Review!  
  
Devlinn Reiko 


End file.
